


When Hockey and One Direction Collide

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF, One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Gen, Toronto Maple Leafs, Washington Capitals, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys of One Direction hear the words, "Washington Capitals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hockey and One Direction Collide

**Author's Note:**

> When One Direction played at the Air Canada Centre the night after Leafs/Caps game, my fan-girl brain went wild with things like "oh my god they are touching the same surfaces" and "oh my god they have probably heard the words 'washington capitals' before oh my god." Thus, this was born.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.

One Direction is playing their third show of their North American tour with Big Time Rush tonight in Toronto. There is time to kill before the show, so a few security guards and the building manager decide to take the boys on a tour of the Air Canada Centre, mostly to keep them out of trouble.

"And this is where the stage will be," the manager says, gesturing to where a bunch of workmen are setting up the platforms. "You know, this is the building that the Toronto Maple Leafs play in." He adds.

Niall pipes up then, because the boys are trying to act like they care and he's the sporty one after all so basically it's his responsibility. "That's hockey, right?" He asks.

"Yes, there was a game here last night, actually."

"Oh, against who?"

"The Washington Capitals," the manager says. "They one 4-2. It was a sadnight for us Leaf fans."

"Sorry to hear that. We'll be sure to pick up jerseys anyway!" Niall assures him. The manager smiles warmly in response then leads them down a hallway to continue with the tour.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do believe that something like this event did actually take place, this work is entirely fictional and I own none of the things in it.


End file.
